TRASHCAR Season 2
TRASHCAR season 2 is the second season of TRASHCAR. Announced on March 14th, 2018, the season would consist of 10 races, twice as much as the previous season, with several new tracks announced. 26 cars competed for the championship originally, but the field was expanded to 28 as of race 3. Race 10 was an open invitational that saw 12 more cars enter for a field of 40. Last season's champion, Bart James, would return along with many former drivers as well as some new faces. Steven Rockwell won the championship with 2 wins, 4 top 5's, and 5 top 5's in 10 races, while Bubba Anderson finished 2nd and Chad Tubadd finished 3rd. Rickie McDickie won the first race of the year and finished 7th in points, making him the rookie of the year. Remi T. Bucksworth and Dan Larson returned as the color commentator and play by play announcers for the league while Sylvester Bogoharam made his debut in the season finale as another color commentator. Following the conclusion of season 2, the future of TRASHCAR was in jeopardy but Bucksworth won the mega-millions jackpot of 900 million dollars, allowing for funding for TRASHCAR to continue. Drivers Rookies: #01 Doug Wallace, #08 Jerome DaQuiz, #13 Ricky McDickie, #14 Beef Tankton, #20 Toby Stewart, #45 Macon Jefferson, #69 Cleatus I Bucksworth #34 Boygarte Le Peyote, #82 Billy Bob Mountian Dew, and #98 Ruteganda Bucksworth are rookies but will not count for ROTY because they did not attempt the full season Departing Drivers (reason) #04 Jasper Martin (arrested for hacking a cryptocurrency exchange), #2 Frank Parkins (had a heart attack after eating 8 pancake burgers at Long John Silvers, his amish cousin took over midway through season 1 and Frank retired for his health), #19 Tommy Salami (declared himself to be straight edge and was shunned by the rest of the drivers), #24 Jeff Gorton (tried stealing the real Jeff Gordon's identity, was arrested), #52 "Slick" Rick Hall (retired from racing to pursue a career in acting in straight to DVD films), #61 Carl Cleatus III (South Side left him for Ricky McDicky and he couldn't find sponsorship), #70 Sam Johnson (trying to start a ponzi scheme), #86 Jimmy Smith (arrested for robbing a 7/11 for a slurpee), #89 Tony Jackson (drunkenly headbutting a cop, sentenced to 2 months, then extended for a year after trying to break out), #99 Kenny Conwell (broke his arm in a fight with Tony Jackson and retired), #99 Buster Cottonwood (went off the grid, citing "phones give us brain cancer"), but returned in race 3 with the new #15. Images Schedule (Click on the Race to View it) Standings Race Summaries Race 1: Trespassing at Talladega 100 The 20 lap race started with #68 Blake Jackson on the pole and the cars couldn't even make it through the first lap without crashing. A wreck took out Steven Rockwell and also involved Larry Nixon and Jerome DaQuiz who received light damage. The race restarted with #70 Otis Miller in the lead and he was quickly passed by last year's winner #11 Rick Ashfield. Coming to the start/finish line on lap 7 Ashfield was in the lead when he was struck by #7 Bart James, turning him into the side of the #38 of Jerry Burns starting a wreck among the leaders. Burns was struck hard by #74 Bobby Lee Curtis but was ok. This led to #2 Brother Jebidiah Parkins taking the lead during pitstops and back to the restart. He would be quickly passed by #20 Toby Stewart who took the lead and led lap 11. On lap 12 #13 Ricky McDickie took the lead and another wreck occured that saw #01 Doug Wallace get turned and flipped over by #45 Macon Jefferson who collided with #69 Cleatus Bucksworth. McDickie would restart in the lead on lap 18 and hold off #14 Beef Tankton and #20 Toby Stewart to win his first ever TRASHCAR race. Race 2: The Hickyard 100 presented by Doug's Bounty Hunter Service The race at the Hickyard started off with chaos as #20 Toby Stewart passed #38 Jerry Burns early for the lead and a 10 car pileup occurred on the first big jump after cars landed on each other. The green would resume on lap 6/16 and immediately saw a wreck between #01 Doug Wallace and #70 Otis Miller. The race would resume on lap 11/16 and Stewart was passed by #80 Steven Rockwell. Somehow the cars didn't wreck for the rest of the race and Rockwell seemed to be ready to win. However, the #0 of Jessie Robinson made a hard charge and a last lap pass to steal the win for this second career TRASHCAR victory. Race 3: Bubbas Butt Wipes 100 For the third race in a row a wreck would occur on the first lap. #01 Doug Wallace would spin around in a minor accident but leader #36 Larry Nixon would get spun around and receive damage in an attempt to sort out the field during the caution. The race would restart on lap 7/30 and stay green until lap 11 where #68 Blake Jackson was spun around by #16 Chadd Tubadd into #5 Billy Watts. #20 Toby Stewart then rammed into the slowed down car of Jackson starting another wreck including #7 Bart James. The race would then stay clean for the most part and #91 Javier Montoya Del Rosa was able to hold off a hard changing #8 Dale Burnhardt to get his first ever win. Race 4: The South Will Rise Again 125 The #14 of Beef Tankton and #38 Jerry Burns would battle for the lead for the first three laps before a caution between #98 DeShawn Michaels and #11 Rick Ashfield occurred. Then, Burns would dominate before a wreck with #2 Brother Jebidiah and #8 Dale Burnhardt caused the field to come back together. #15 Buster Cottonwood was able to pass burns with 2 laps to go to steal the victory. Race 5: The Bubblegum Chewing Tobacco 199 For the second week in a row #14 Beef Tankton would start on the pole. However #2 Brother Jebidiah would pass him before he could lead a lap. Also on lap 1 a wreck occured that saw #32 Bubba Anderson, #34 Boyarte Le Peyote, and #91 Javier Montoya Del Rosa collide for minor damage. After the restart, #80 Steven Rockwell took the lead. However on lap 7 of 15 a giant wreck took out at least 10 cars. This wreck would see #45 Macon Jefferson hit a stopped #98 DeShawn Michaels at 145 mph, causing severe injuries to Michaels. Rockwell would lead the rest of the race and won. Tragically DeShawn Michaels would be declared dead after the race and Remi T. Bucksworth's second son Ruteganda Bucksworth would debut to take his place. Race 6: Figure 8 Demolition Deathmatch Extravaganza 200 This race was just pure chaos and it was a miracle no one died. #29 Yamato Kobiyashi took the lead early but was spun out by #91 Javier Montoya Del Rosa. Brothers #69 Cleatus I Bucksworth and #98 Ruteganda Bucksworth collided on the figure 8 also involving #08 Jerome DaQuiz. More wrecks were to be had and around lap 6 #01 Doug Wallace took the lead. He was able to avoid the carnage and hold on to get his first ever win. Race 7: We Invadin the North 150 presented by GeetSeak This race saw the debut of #82 Billy Bob Mountian Dew III as he replaced #45 Macon Jefferson who was arrested for manslaughter. This race was mostly quiet except for a massive wreck that saw #20 Toby Stewart and several other drivers crash on lap 6. #68 Blake Jackson restarted strong by taking the lead and not holding back to win at Michigan. 'Race 8: The InfoWars Red Pill 200 @Tiburon' This race was a mess. It was only 10 laps and really should have been longer as there were no green flag laps. #69 Cleatus Bucksworth started on the pole and was quickly passed by #80 Steven Rockwell before a big crash on lap 1 saw #08 Jerome DaQuiz flip over and almost die. Then another wreck happened shortly after on lap 7 with #70 Otis Miller spinning around with #0 Jessie Robinson.